


Orange and Blue

by timbre



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Collars, Dom/sub, F/F, Light Bondage, Public Sex, Undercover Missions, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timbre/pseuds/timbre
Summary: Nebula looks through Natasha and says, “I will speak plainly. A mission requires that we go undercover.” She pauses, and Natasha raises an eyebrow.“And?”Nebula looks like she’s trying very hard to remain expressionless.“The location we will be infiltrating is a sex club on a planet with rigid domination and submission standards.” She clears her throat. “I’m not doing it with Rocket. I, uh, understand if you don’t want to help. I’m not happy about it either, but-” her voice darkens, “I have good intel that someone there has knowledge about the Soul Stone. They might know what happened to G- my sister. What my father did to her.”





	Orange and Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Wavesinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/gifts).

> I hope you enjoy, and happy Writing Rainbow!

It’s not common that Natasha hears from anyone besides the raccoon by email anymore. It’s even less common that anyone stops by the base in person. Which is why she jumps when a sudden robotic voice blares, seemingly from all around her, “INCOMING SHIP.” 

She gets up from where she’d been eating lunch and absently going through emails on her phone to investigate. She hadn’t received any correspondance that someone would be visiting today. But, half of the heroes never even bother to notify anyone of anything before doing as they please, she figures. 

When she sees the ship, she recognizes it immediately—it’s the Guardians’ ship. Rocket hasn’t emailed her, so… Nebula? Either the cyborg has finally decided to pay her a visit out of the blue, or someone else has taken control of the Guardians’ ship. Natasha’s hand drifts to the gun on her hip. 

The ship finishes landing and Natasha steps outside of the compound cautiously. Before she has a chance to call out and ask the identity of the occupants of the ship, the ramp descends and Nebula comes sauntering out. She walks up to Natasha and nods curtly. 

Natasha narrows her eyes at her and folds her arms. 

“Well? What finally brings you back?” 

Nebula looks through Natasha and says, “I will speak plainly. A mission requires that we go undercover.” She pauses, and Natasha raises an eyebrow. 

“And?”  
  
Nebula looks like she’s trying very hard to remain expressionless. 

“The location we will be infiltrating is a sex club on a planet with rigid domination and submission standards.” She clears her throat. “I’m not doing it with Rocket. I, uh, understand if you don’t want to help. I’m not happy about it either, but-” her voice darkens, “I have good intel that someone there has knowledge about the Soul Stone. They might know what happened to G- my sister. What my father did to her.” 

Natasha stares at Nebula blankly before all of what she’d said fully processes. Before she can answer, Nebula steps forward and bows her head. 

“Please. If there’s any chance of getting information about how to get my sister back, I have to try. You’re my best-” 

Natasha cuts her off. 

“It’s alright. I’ll do it,” she says carefully. It may be rash, but something about the cyborg makes Natasha want to help her. She seems so desperate to get her sister back, and hell, she might be the only one of them who might actually have a chance at getting back what they lost. So she agrees, even if she doesn’t quite know exactly what the hell she’s getting into. 

They board the ship and Natasha is surprised to see Rocket sitting in the back. 

“You _are _here. You couldn’t have sent an email before showing up? I was in the middle of eating lunch,” Natasha says, smiling. Though they don’t often see each other, she’s grown surprisingly fond of the raccoon-like creature over the years through their frequent email conversations. 

Rocket waves a paw to acknowledge her. 

“Hey, don’t blame me, Blue over here came up with this plan all on her own. It’s my day off.” 

Nebula glares at him. 

“Every day is your day off.” 

Rocket grumbles something under his breath in response that Natasha can’t quite make out. She chuckles quietly at their exchange before Nebula grabs her arm and takes her to the back of the ship, past Rocket and into what Natasha assumes is Nebula’s quarters. Nebula closes the door behind them and turns to face Natasha in one quick movement, and Natasha finds herself slightly off put by the other woman’s mannerisms. She knows bits and pieces of Nebula’s past from what they have on file, and she empathizes with her, but the other woman is so guarded in such an alien way that Natasha doesn’t even know how to approach getting through her walls. 

“Right,” Nebula starts, breaking Natasha out of her train of thought. “As I said before. Rigid domination and submission based society. If one of us does not take the role of the dominant party, someone will try to claim us almost instantly. That’s why this mission cannot be done alone.” 

Natasha nods. “So we need to decide who that’s going to be, I suppose?” 

To Natasha’s surprise, Nebula shakes her head. 

“You are already doing me a great favor by accompanying me. I would not ask you to humiliate yourself on my behalf as well. I will play the role of the submissive. I’ve already arranged everything we’ll need.” 

Natasha laughs sharply. “Huh. And what would you have done if I had said no?” 

A dark look flashes briefly on Nebulas face. 

“I would have done what I needed to,” she replies simply, and Natasha suddenly feels guilty for having asked. 

Nebula spends the next few minutes explaining what exactly their goal is there and Natasha nods along, but she finds herself wondering what exactly will be required of them. Nebula seems to steer clear of mentioning anything sexual or any providing explicit detail about their roles. Well, she can play along once they get out there, she supposes, but she doesn’t know if Nebula will be able to do the same. Natasha gets the feeling that submission doesn’t come easily to the other woman. 

Nebula turns around and rummages in a drawer for a moment, and then produces an orange robe. She presents it to Natasha. 

“You should wear this,” she says. 

———————— 

Nebula lets Natasha use one of the other rooms to change. It must be the demi-human Guardian’s room. It’s still somewhat messy from the last time he had slept in it, and there’s a Walkman sitting near the bed. A frown tugs at the corner of her mouth as she sees it and thinks about how much Nebula and Rocket have lost—how much they’ve all lost. 

She sighs and rubs a hand across her face, steeling herself for whatever the mission ahead will entail. She can’t show weakness, not here on a foreign planet, with an ally she barely knows and barely trusts, really only because Rocket does. And Tony. 

She sheds her normal clothes, folds them and sets them lightly on the bed, and puts on the robe. She keeps her undergarments: she doesn’t want to be too presumptuous about what’s going to happen here. They’re nothing to write home about, a simple matching black bra and panties, but she doubts that either Nebula or the aliens will pay them much mind. 

The robe is surprisingly nice. It’s silk—or what feels like it—and drapes flatteringly over her figure, showing just the right amount of cleavage. She looks herself up and down in the mirror and then lets her hair down, combing a few fingers through it hastily. She wishes she had her gear—even a single knife on her person would make her feel more at home, but she’s out of luck. 

After enduring some sickening lurching that she assumes is the ship traveling through space, things finally settle down and she ventures back out to the front of the ship. Nebula turns back to look at her and Natasha can swear she sees her smile but she quickly suppresses it and nods curtly instead. 

“Good. We’re going to land soon.” 

Natasha takes a moment to take in Nebula’s new appearance. She, too, is wearing a robe, but hers is blue. The robe is closed tightly, so Nebula’s chest isn’t visible, but she can see a collar peeking out from the base of Nebula’s neck. It takes her a second to realize it, because Nebula seems to be doing her best to hide it in her hand, but the collar is attached to a leash. Nebula turns away abruptly and Natasha averts her eyes. 

———————- 

By the time they’ve been on the planet for twenty minutes, Natasha has come to three realizations. 

The first is that she’s really glad Nebula hadn’t come here alone. 

The second is that the planet as a whole is less sexual than she’d expected. There’s a clear duality between who’s who, and there’s no shortage of aggression towards the unclaimed, but on the whole they seem more interested in control than sex. Which is fine. She can deal with that. She walks just behind Nebula, her hand firmly on the back of her neck just as Nebula instructed. She glares at anyone who looks at her. 

The third is that she might be okay with having sex with an alien. She looks at the collar, snug around Nebula’s neck, as she walks behind her, her fingers itching to reach out and grab it. 

Abruptly, they reach their destination and just before they enter, Nebula whips around to face her and sheds her robe. Natasha tries not to show her surprise on her face as Nebula’s naked body is revealed, covered only by an intricate, light blue harness that wraps around her chest and breasts and even extends down to her stomach and crotch. It connects at the top to the collar, and finally Nebula hands the leash over to Natasha. Nebula seems to be aggressively avoiding eye contact. Under her breath, she mutters, “I’m not sure what they’ll have us do. I’m sorry.” 

Before Natasha can respond, Nebula turns back around and heads inside, nearly dragging Natasha along behind her by the leash. Natasha scrambles after her and quickly regains her composure, giving the leash a little yank. Nebula glares at her in return, but Natasha notices her cheeks flush a slightly darker blue. 

They head deeper into the establishment, and despite all that goes on around her in the club, aliens performing all sorts of sex acts in all kinds of configurations that she can’t even begin to comprehend, her eyes are drawn to Nebula. She glances down at her as they walk and notices that the skin on her torso remains relatively untouched. Strangely, she feels faintly relieved. 

They seem to reach the person Nebula was looking for, because she stops suddenly and Natasha almost bumps into her. A man with weathered green skin is sitting alone at a booth, and Nebula slides in across from him. Natasha sits down next to her. 

Nebula gets straight to the point. 

“I need information about the Soul Stone.” 

The man looks them up and down and grunts out a laugh. 

“You want anything outta me, you’re gonna have to give me something in exchange, you know that, hun?” 

Natasha speaks before Nebula has a chance. 

“We know. We’re prepared to do whatever you want. But don’t call her ‘hun.’” 

Nebula looks over at Natasha in surprise, but the guy laughs. 

“You’re an assertive one, ain’t ya? I like you. Tell you what, you two get up on that stage up there and give the club a little show and I’ll tell you anything you want. We’re in dire need of tips tonight, let’s see if you two can’t turn things around for us, huh?” 

_Oh,_ so this man owns the place. Natasha surveys the room. Said stage is in the center of the club, giving all of the club’s patrons a perfect view of their each and every move. Natasha sighs and grits her teeth. 

“It’s a deal,” she says. 

——————— 

Once they’re on the stage, it becomes increasingly apparent to Natasha that this isn’t an act for her. She really, _really_ wants to take Nebula right there and now. She’s tired of standing there, enduring all of these other aliens looking at Nebula when she should be the only one looking at her, _she_ should be the only one allowed to touch her. Her protectiveness startles her—when did she start to care this much? 

But it’s hard to put much thought into that when she’s pressed up against Nebula, two fingers curled in her collar and pulling her flush up against her. Her tongue curls in her mouth and she hears Nebula whine in the back of her throat. _Ha_. Maybe this isn’t entirely an act for her either. 

Nebula’s hands are tied behind her back, materials generously supplied by the club. She sits on a chair, Natasha in her lap, rolling her hips in circles against her. Natasha leans in close, whispers so that only Nebula can hear. 

“Do you want this?” 

Natasha can see Nebula shudder, whether it was from her breath on her ear or her words she doesn’t know, but then Nebula nods, just ever so slightly, and Natasha’s heart nearly beats out of her chest. 

Natasha traces the harness up Nebulas side, then slides her hand around to palm her breast, playing with the nipple. Nebula whimpers again, more audibly this time, her eyes fixed on Natasha’s. Natasha bends to lick Nebula’s other nipple and Nebula squirms under her, and Natasha realizes she’s trying her best to grind against the harness where it wraps between her legs. 

Natasha pushes the harness aside and plunges her fingers into Nebula’s cunt instead, and Nebula can’t contain her moans anymore. The crowd, which is now steadily thickening, is whistling and cheering at them but Natasha tunes them out, trying to focus only on Nebula’s breathing, on what makes her feel good. Nebula’s entire chest is flushed and the light blue harness stands out even more against it. Natasha marvels at the sight, wondering if Nebula has ever considered herself beautiful. 

The thought makes her even more determined to please Nebula, and she rubs her thumb in circles on Nebula’s clit as she continues to finger her. Nebula’s moans become quicker, closer together, and her breathing is short and fast. Natasha leans in close to Nebula’s ear. 

“Come for me, pet,” she whispers, and Nebula convulses with an abrupt, short yell. Natasha can feel her spasm around her as she comes, still fucking her gently until Nebula’s breathing starts to even out. Nebula sags against her and Natasha’s heart stutters. 

She doesn’t know if it’s the fact that their similarly traumatic upbringings makes her feel closer to her, or if it’s because they’d just had sex on a mission, but a twist of possessiveness curls in Natasha’s stomach. She looks at Nebula, at her dark eyes, and she swears to herself, no matter what the cost, that she’ll help her get her sister back.


End file.
